


Even the homecoming queen cries

by SammyDang



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, High School AU, homecoming queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang
Summary: Life was easier when you were brainless. And Galinda was pretending she was brainless for her whole life. But she wasn’t. And she thought maybe it was her curse.She could have everything except true happiness. Because she had too many thoughts, she knew the perfection that she had wasn’t true happiness.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Even the homecoming queen cries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Homecoming queen" by Kelsea Ballerini.

There she was, on the stage. Beautiful as ever in that pink gown, a little crystal tiara on her head. She was just announced as homecoming queen. Her bright smile on her face made her glow. And she was no one else other than Galinda Uplands, the most popular girl in the school. 

Standing next to her was Fiyero, her handsome boyfriend and homecoming king. He was so much higher than her, but everyone in high school was higher than the 4’11 cheerleader.

Fiyero led her to the dance floor, and they were dancing together in the center. Their dancing skill matched each other’s so well. They were like two professional dancers.

People were standing around, looked at them with envious eyes.

“Everything is so perfect.” Galinda thought.

But then she glanced on the floor.

“At least it is in everyone’s eyes.”

Still having that beautiful smile that people hardly could take their eyes off on her face, Galinda shook off her thoughts.

Life was easier when you were brainless. And she was pretending she was brainless for her whole life. But she wasn’t. And she thought maybe it was her curse.

She could have everything except true happiness. Because she had too many thoughts, she knew the perfection that she had wasn’t true happiness.

The party ended. Fiyero had gone with his football team to the after-party.

Galinda was left alone with her cheerleading girls, Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen, who were supposed to be her best friends.

Four girls were walking to the parking lot. The other three were chit-chatting cheerfully about their boyfriends and the sex. 

Galinda laughed along, didn’t hear a word. Her eyes were on the ground the entire time, but none of the other girls noticed.

When they were walking so close to Milla’s minivan, Galinda suddenly said.

“Sorry, I forgot something in there.”

Pfannee looked annoyed.

“Really, Galinda? Why are you so troublesome sometimes? We are late for the football team’s party.”

Galinda smiled apology, didn’t point out that they were late because those three literally spent half an hour fixing their makeup.

“You guys go without me. I will take a cab.”

“Whatever.” Pfannee rolled her eyes, “I won’t wait for you anyway. I have my boyfriend’s waiting for me to give me the best sex ever.”

“Related.” Shenshen said and giggled.

Milla looked a bit sad.

“You guys are so lucky.”

Pfannee smirked.

“Don’t worry, darling. We will find you someone tonight. They must have been so drunk by now. Someone would sleep with you.”

And then they got in the minivan and drove away.

Galinda sighed, went back, and sat on a stair step. It was so quiet. She should have been the only one left here.

Galinda took off her tiara and threw it on the ground.

“Hey, who is that?” A sudden voice.

Galinda jumped a little. She saw someone was walking close.

That person, unfortunately, was Elphaba Thropp, a weird girl who had green skin and was the lead singer and guitar player of her own band.

Galinda didn’t hate anyone. But she loathed Elphaba because she was pretty sure Elphaba was the only person in the school that loathed her.

Why did she think that? Maybe because of how Elphaba looked at her when she saw her walking by in the hall. It was hard to explain, but it felt like she could see right through her. If someone could see her imperfectness, how could they love her?

Elphaba, who was holding a guitar, looked at her surprisedly.

“Galinda Uplands?”

“Whatever, leave me alone! …Please.”

“Fine by me.” 

Elphaba said flatly, then walked past her, went to pick up the tiara on the floor.

Galinda was watching her doing that, wondering what she was planning.

But Elphaba came close and put the tiara next to her.

“I believe this belongs to you.”

Elphaba said and turned, was about to walk away. But Galinda held on to her skirt.

“Sorry. But can you sit with me for a minute…” Galinda lifted her head and looked at her with watery eyes.

Elphaba didn’t reply, but she did sit down, about two feet away from Galinda.

It was an awkward silence. Galinda stared at the floor, and Elphaba looked at everything but Galinda.

Then there was a sound of a tear dropped on the ground. It was a sound that you normally couldn’t hear, but in that dead silence, it was so remarkable.

Elphaba turned to look at Galinda.

“Ummm…”

Elphaba didn’t know what to say. She held her guitar tight and had an idea.

“Do you fancy hearing me sing a song?”

Galinda just nodded her head. So Elphaba started to play her guitar and hummed along.

Elphaba sang the first line, her eyes on her fingers playing guitar’s strings.

_“Hey homecoming queen”_

Galinda immediately looked at her.

_“Why do you lie when somebody's mean?_

_Where do you hide?_

_Do people assume you're always alright?”_

Elphaba looked at her when she sang the next line.

_“Been so good at smiling most of your life”_

And their eyes met.

_“Look damn good in the dress_

_Zipping up the mess_

_Dancing with your best foot forward”_

Galinda smiled a sad smile.

_Does it get hard_

_To have to play the part?_

_Nobody's feeling sorry for ya”_

Galinda joined in and sang the chorus with her, and it turned out their voice sounded so good together.

_“But what if I told you the world wouldn't end_

_If you started showing what's under your skin_

_What if you let 'em all in on the lie?_

_Even the homecoming queen cries”_

Galinda’s voice cracked when she sang the last line. Elphaba stopped playing the guitar.

“Can I have a hug?” Galinda asked in her broken voice.

Elphaba’s body was tense, for she never used to have any human contact.

But she looked at Galinda’s face. Tears were all over her face, but it still couldn’t hide her beauty.

And Elphaba finally what her best friend Boq always said: “It’s hard to say no to a beautiful woman.”

So she slowly nodded her head. And Galinda immediately fell in her lap for a tight hug. Her tiny body fitted in Elphaba’s arms perfectly.

She leaned her chin on Elphaba’s shoulder and cried harder and harder.

Elphaba was stunned a clock-tick. But then she raised her right hand and patted Galinda’s back.

“It’s okay. Just… cry.” That was all Elphaba can think of at that moment.

But it seemed like it worked.

After a few minutes, Galinda broke the hug and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“Thank you so much, Elphie.”

Elphaba frowned.

“Elphie?”

Galinda blinked her eyes in the cutest way ever.

“Can I call you that?”

“Well, it’s a little perky.”

Galinda giggled. And the sound of her giggle made Elphaba’s lips curve into a small smile.

-

Years later, “Elphie, hug me” had become Galinda’s mantra whenever she had a bad day.

Because she knew Elphaba’s hug, even though it was still a little bit tense after so many years we had been together, was the only cure for her bad mood.

And Elphaba? The only thing that could bring a smile to her face was Galinda’s beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had had writer's block for a whole week so I was so desperate to write a Gelphie one-shot. Kinda a way to reboot my writing inspiration.  
> And when I heard that song, I just thought, "Wow, this song is so Glinda.".  
> Besides, I had always wanted to write a fic about Elphaba sang something for Glinda to comfort her.  
> So that was how I came up with this story.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
